At Another Day, Another Way
by Madamoiselle Nana
Summary: Tsuna is late for school. Again. Can he avoid being hit by a tonfa?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh crap! I am so late for school!" Screamed by a brunet at no one in particular as he ran the street towards Namimori Middle. "Hibari-san's gonna bite me to death for sure!"

He arrived outside the gate with only seconds to spare. But then it seems like luck ran out for him since he suddenly tripped out of thin air. _I really am Dame-Tsuna_, he thought miserably. And right on cue, the bell rang mercilessly as he heard footsteps and saw, in terrified silence, the dreaded prefect of Namimori.

"Herbivore," Tsuna couldn't bring himself to look up and meet the demon's cold icy glare. "You are two seconds too late."

"I-I'm sorry Hibari-san! I didn't mean it! I accidentally tripped and didn't make it!" he explained nervously, still looking down. You could see a little that his cheeks were red, with his hands fumbling at his own uniform, and looked utterly embarrassed.

_Delectable_, Hibari thought while smirking. Who would have thought that this herbivore could be this adorable? Still, his cold, gray eyes betrayed no emotion.

Tsuna waited for the incoming strike of tonfas to his skull but felt nothing. He looked up to see his Cloud Guardian walking away from him. Thinking that he might have gotten away since it seems like the prefect was not in the mood to beat up someone as herbivorous (cute, vulnerable and innocent) as him, he practically ran on his way to class.

Unknown to Tsuna, Hibari actually had a punishment instored for him. And was just scheduled at a different time and a different kind (tonfas not included).


	2. Chapter 2

*(A/N: kyaaahh..~ Im glad some people liked the story. And since you wanted a follow up of the previous chapter (this was supposed to be a oneshot. But then, who cares? Hahaha), here you go minna-san. )

Disclaimer: sorry i forgot the last time. I don't own KHR. Well maybe in my dreams.

Why...?

Why..?

Why?

Why?!

What in the name of Primo did he said?! Tsuna thought frustratedly. "Hibari-san, I don't think I heard you righ-"

"I made myself perfectly clear, didn't I herbivore?" they were inside the reception room. While the prefect was sitting in his chair and reading paperworks, Tsuna was standing up looking every bit like he was assigned to kill someone. "And I do not like repeating myself."

"But Hibari-sa-" and he was, once again had been cut off.

"No buts. That, is your punishment for having the guts to be late every single day." the prefect looked up from what he was reading and added in an annoyed tone, "Leave herbivore. Better not be late."

The brunet left the office feeling a little relieved to be out of the devil's lair. He hurriedly went back to class so as not to worry his right-hand man, namely Gokudera, any further. Who knows what the Italian bomber might do.

Flashback

Tsuna was not prepared when he was excused out of his class by Kusakabe saying that he was being called at the reception office by 'Kyo-san'.

"Eh? Why?" surely he didn't do anything wrong. Well, except for being regularly late.

"Im not sure. But I think he said something about you always being tardy." oh. Now he remembered.

Kusakabe left him after arriving infront of the reception saying something about patrolling the school grounds. And so here he was, left to deal with his aloof guardian alone.

Knock, knock.

An irritated "Come in" could be heared as he started turning the door knob.

"Hibari-san?"

"Sit down." Tsuna sat down on one of the chairs on either side of the prefect's table.

"As I've said before, you have been being late regularly." The cloud guardian shifted on his seat and turned to face his sky. Eyes stern and cold. "And I will not tolerate anymore tardiness."

"S-sorry Hibar-" but he had been cut off.

"Apologizing won't cover it. I will be giving the appropriate punishment." And with a smirk said, "You will be working as a butler at the school's board of director's meeting this coming weekend." Hibari then continued his work.

What in the name of Primo did he said?! Tsuna thought frustratedly. He stood up, "Hibari-san, I don't think I heard you righ-"

"I made myself perfectly clear, didn't I herbivore?" they were inside the reception room. While the prefect was sitting in his chair and reading paperworks, Tsuna was standing up looking every bit like he was assigned to kill someone. "And I do not like repeating myself."

"But Hibari-sa-" and he was, once again had been cut off.

"No buts. That, is your punishment for having the guts to be late every single day." the prefect looked up from what he was reading and added in an annoyed tone, "Leave herbivore. Better not be late."

End of flashback.


End file.
